The Pilot From Yugoslavia
by prof.ganki.gaming
Summary: When a sudden opening of a portal that separates a lone Royal Yugoslav Air Force Pilot, he unwillingly teleports to another dimension. One, that there is, "Nothing Else Comes Close".


**Prologue: A Special Interview**

 **(Power Up)**

 **(Тецхстаи (Techstay) Copyright 1978-2017)**

 **(Password Required)**

 **(Accepted)**

 **(Author) Well, it's been a "while". Due to Lack of motivation on my other story, it was been put on hold until further notice. But trust me. As a backup, I began to think this story in late September. For days straight, I configure my thoughts into this story, and while I would like to go back and resume work on my other project. But I was been hold back because of unexplained reasons. So… as a "special" treat, I give you: The Pilot From Yugoslavia. Enjoy.**

 **(Roman) You could just plan on resuming the "Wolf From Another World" if you feel like it, Author. If not… I don't know. But just please, don't take too long.**

 **(Author) You were right Roman. I'll try to update on "A Wolf From Another World" if possible. And I was desperately telling the viewers if they can help build a Cover Art, but there is no response. So.. Don't worry. You might message or email me with the Cover Art if you can. Anyway, without wasting any more time, enjoy.**

 _April 9_ _th_ _1971_

 _Belgrade, Capital Banovina, Kingdom of Yugoslavia_

 _1417hrs_

It was a normal day in Belgrade. Peace controls the skies. It was 30 years since the Invasion of Yugoslavia, where the Axis Powers invaded the Kingdom of Yugoslavia, when everything changed. The people rose up to resist the invaders of Germany, Italy, Hungary, Bulgaria, and the newly established Axis Puppet State of Croatia. When the Allies came from Greece, the people help them, to resist the Nazi war machine. In the end, the Kingdom of Yugoslavia has been freed from the hands of Nazi Germany, and the leaders of Yugoslavia, the Royal Family, and the Armed Forces, finally returned.

Stari Dvor, or known as the Old Palace, was the home for the Capital Banovina Assembly Committee, and nearby, is Novi Dvor, the New Palace, was the formal home of the Prime Minister, and the Karađorđević Royal Family. An interview was been held in the New Palace, where the moral of the story, takes place.

"It was years since the war ravaged my Country. My thoughts on the war, was never be forgot." The man, was aged at the time, was around 49 when the interview began, since the restrictions 20 years prior, finally lifted for the first time. The man was wearing his formal Royal Yugoslav Air Force attire, complete with special commendations with service ribbons that corresponds with this interview. Those ribbons he currently worn, was numbered to be 32 in a 4 by 7 table, and had 4 medals below closely with the Royal Yugoslavian Pilot Badge on the opposite side of his formal attire.

"This war had changed me since I began service with my loyal country." Slowly stop to feel his hand and turn it slowly to reveal an old Kingdom of Yugoslavia flag that fit the palm of his hand, and put it in his pocket carefully. "I was been service just a year before the invasion. By that time, France has already capitulated. The UK was the last country to attempt to stop the onslaught of Nazi Germans, killing most of our people." The veteran stop again and look to the window to reveal the normal peaceful streets of Belgrade, with the flag of the Kingdom of Yugoslavia visible in the background.

"Since the invasion began, I was a new pilot out of training. And the only available plane is this." The veteran began to open his box to reveal a World War 2 era picture of his younger self, stand in front of his Rogožarski IK-3, the plane that helped him get to another "world" from his own. "It was a masterpiece at the time. Since the invasion began, I was a Fighter Ace. But this was disputed. Some people don't know that I was an ace since that fateful day. Down more than 5 Nazi aircraft on the 6th of April."

The veteran graze the badge on his formal attire, slowly nodding to himself before putting the picture carefully down on the table before grab another picture featuring an IK-3 and an F-14 Tomcat side by side. Both the IK-3 and the F-14 features the Royal Yugoslav Air Force roundel and the picture dated back to November 19th 1944, and located at Belgrade Air Force Base. "These were the aircraft that were used by the VVKJ during the war. One of them was far advanced than the propeller aircraft." The veteran looking slowly paranoid but regains his posture and remain confident.

"The world, that I suddenly ended up, differs than what I can see. But, it's nearly the same." The veteran look down to his hands and slowly fidgets it slightly. He gave a nod and look back to the Interviewer.

" **So, how does the story goes?"** The Interviewer asked as the veteran look at his watch before giving his answer.

"Well, do you know time? It goes like this." The veteran said before giving a slight sigh before continuing. "32 years ago, there was a war that engulf the world. And that war, was the Second World War. Commonly known as the quote on quote Great Patriotic War in the Soviet Union, this war cause atrocities over in Germany. I cant tell about this, but, let's avoid this topic. In that war, lays a squadron that I took part in." The Veteran said before grabbing his box and put it on his lap.

"This box contains those classified images, the silent secret rumours of this war. However, on the day of the invasion of our country, we were the first responders to try and prevent a bombing raid in Belgrade. During the battle, I shot down more than 5 Aircraft that very day. But..." The veteran stop for the moment before regaining his posture and nodded at the Interviewer. "That day changes me, and the war forever. My full name and rank was now disclosed and now used for the first time. Name and Rank: _Kapetan_ Borjan Nastasić. Age in 1941: 19. Date of Birth: 5th April 1922. And on what happen on that very day, was out of my question." Borjan said.

 **(Author) Well, that was it for the introductory chapter. It was short but was well appreciated. I decided to create myself a cover art for this story. It might be bad since the image is too small, but it was worth it. Anyway, if you enjoy this, leave a like, review, or favourite this story, and don't you worry "nuggets", the Aces is here. See you in the next chapter. Author out.**

 **(End of Chapter Prologue)**

 **(Power Down)**


End file.
